Twins
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the different twins in the HP universe. Written for Hogwarts' weeklong Twins Event. (1) Fabian and Gideon (2) Fred and George (3) Padma and Parvati (4) Lorcan and Lysander (5) Hestia and Flora
1. Betrayal (Fabian and Gideon)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Twins Event  
 _Fabian and Gideon Prewett_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
 _Grey Stone - Betrayal_  
 _Prompts - (word) refreshing / (dialogue) "This means war." / (word) craze_

xXx

 **Betrayal**

Fabian had a crazed look in his eyes. "Are you _dating_ her?" he asked in disbelief.

Gideon scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see..." He trailed off, unsure of where he had been going with it.

"I see what?" Fabian asked dangerously, his hands clenched at his sides as if he was doing his best to not punch his twin brother in the nose.

Gideon had thought it would be nice to go outside for a while. It was so refreshing to breathe in the cool, crisp morning air, but then Fabian had found him and confronted him, demanding to know the truth.

Gideon had been planning to tell Fabian anyways—they weren't just twin brothers; they were best friends, and he hated lying—but Fabian had found out from another source as Gideon did his best to work up the courage to finally be honest.

He took a deep breath. There was no use denying what they both knew was the truth. "Okay, I admit it. I'm dating Alexandria."

Fabian took a step back in surprise, unable to beleive Gideon was actually owning up to the betrayal. "How could you?"

"I like her," Gideon answered simply.

"And my feelings don't mean anything?" Fabian gasped.

"Of course they do, but I like Allie, and she likes me. Why should we pretend otherwise?"

"This means war," Fabian warned, and turned around, ready to march away in a dramatic huff.

"Are you really going to let a girl come between us?"

"It was _your_ decision when you said yes to Alexandria."

Gideon did his best to not lose his temper. "You shouldn't act so high and mighty. If Allie approached you instead of me, you would have said yes, too. You're just bitter that she chose me instead." It was mean, but he also it was the truth.

Fabian glared at him. "Just watch. I'll win Alexandria back. I guarantee it," he promised.

Gideon shook his head. There was no talking to Fabian. Not until he would be ready to listen at least.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 343)


	2. Mourning (Fred and George)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Twins Event  
 _Fred and George Weasley_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
 _Green Stone - Mourning_  
 _Prompts - (emotion) depression / (setting) the Burrow / (color) maroon_

xXx

 **Mourning**

Fred and George sat next to each other on the bed. Fred held the maroon blanket Percy used to complain about so often. He lifted his nose and sniffed it, but unfortunately, it no longer smelled like his brother.

George watched the action with sad eyes. "Freddie, you can't keep doing this to yourself," he tried.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Fred rasped, his voice choked by the onslaught of more tears.

"Percy wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

Fred closed his eyes. He tried ignoring the words, but he knew his twin brother spoke the truth. Percy might have had his faults; in fact, he had a lot of faults. Fred knew, though, deep down that Percy wouldn't want him to be depressed about what happened. Percy would want Fred to move on and stop blaming himself.

It was easier to say than do, though.

Instead of agreeing with George, he said, "You don't get it."

"Yes, I do," George argued, "you feel guilty."

Fred swallowed down the bile that wanted to spew from his mouth as the memories continuously assaulted him. "I was right there. I could have saved him if I simply thought faster."

" _Or_ you could have died along with him, or even instead," George countered.

He didn't say 'I wish it _was_ me.' That would have sent George spiraling and calling for their parents, claiming he might be suicidal. He didn't think he was, and if he felt like it should have been him dead, he would never spit on Percy's memory by actually saying it out loud. "I miss him."

"I know," George said.

"We always gave him such a hard time. I wonder if he even knew that we loved him."

George wrapped his arms around Fred's shoulders. "Freddie, we're family. Brothers. And all brothers fight with each other. They mock, humiliate, and pretty much torture each other. Bill and Charlie did it to us. We did it to Percy and Ron. And Ginny did it to all of us. No matter what we did, we have never stopped loving each other, and I'm sure Percy knew that."

"I wonder if the pain ever goes away," Fred mused.

George didn't mention about how he sometimes still heard their mother crying over their Uncles Fabian and Gideon's deaths. It was better that he didn't know that right then.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 400)


	3. Summer (Padma and Parvati)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Twins Event  
 _Parvati and Padma Patil_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
 _Red Stone - Summer_  
 _Prompts - (song) "One Love" by Marianas Trench / (spell) Episkey / (word) slippery_

xXx

 **Summer**

 _Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone_

 _A phantom limb is all that I am hanging on_

Parvati fell out of her bed and split her lip against the floor, startled out of her pitiful sleep, filled with nightmares and desires she didn't want to talk about.

She opened her eyes and did her best to hold back the tears because it was a slippery thing. Once she started crying, she didn't know if she'd be able to stop.

Padma came running in, and her eyes were full of sympathy at the sight of her twin sister finally sitting up and rubbing her head. She took out her wand and knelt before Parvati, pointing it at the lip that had blood slowly dribbling out of a small cut. "Episkey," she murmured.

When Parvati was healed, she said, "Thanks," but there was no emotion in her voice.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Parvati swallowed back the retort. She wanted to yell at Padma, but she knew that wasn't fair. Her sister was trying to help and didn't deserve her anger. Instead, she decided to be honest for once about the relationship. "Lav and I had plans this summer. We were going to live together. We were going to have fun. And now..."

"And now she's living with Seamus," Padma finished.

Parvati closed her eyes. "I thought Lavender loved me, but she still chose Seamus over me? Why? Was it because he's a man and I'm a woman? Or does she like Seamus better? She kissed me with so much passion the day before she walked away from me. Why? Why kiss me? To say goodbye? I just don't understand..." She shook her head, her tangled hair swinging back and forth.

Padma hugged her. "The only one that can answer your questions is Lavender. Have you tried talking to her?"

Parvati sniffled. "No because I'm afraid her answers will be more painful than the not knowing." She sighed. "In bed, I reach out for her, forgetting that she's gone. I wonder if she's my one true love and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone, maybe become known as the old woman with all the kneazles."

Padma took Parvati's hand and helped off of the floor and back on her bed. "Now listen here, Parv. You have way too much to offer to ever become that kind of woman. It's Lavender's loss. And you will find someone to love, and someone that will love you in return, the way you deserve. I have no doubts."

Parvati forced a smile even as her heart thumped painfully. "Thanks, Padma. I'm not sure what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," Padma vowed, and it was a promise she'd keep.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 448)


	4. Birthday (Lorcan and Lysander)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Twins Event  
 _Lorcan and Lysander Scamander_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
 _Orange Stone - Birthday_  
 _Prompts -_ _(_ _AU)_ _Youtuber / (_ _word)_ _tightly / (_ _dialogue)_ _"What have you done?"_

xXx

 **Birthday**

Lorcan squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just wait and see," Lysander said.

Lorcan sighed, but he knew better than to badger his twin. He'd never get the answers he wanted until Lysander was good and ready to give them.

"Okay," Lysander began, "one, two, three. Now you can open your eyes!"

Lorcan did so, very hesitantly, and gasped at the sight of their faces on the computer screen, obviously shooting something with the webcam. "What have you done?"

Lysander grinned. "Well, I decided we're going to make a birthday youtube video and put it on my channel."

Lorcan swallowed. "Why?"

"Because no one remembered our special day, and I know how much that upsets you, even if you won't admit it."

Lorcan sighed. It was true. It seemed everyone forgot this extremely important day. Their mother was the one that always reminded everyone and with her death...

Well, let's just say their dad was a bit preoccupied. And their friend weren't the best with remembering anything. Roxanne even forgot her own birth one year.

"So, we're going to celebrate with a bunch of strangers?" Lorcan skeptically asked.

"I have some of the most loyal followers in the world," Lysander huffed. "Now, come on, I've been trying to get you to do a video with me in ages. It'll be fun."

Despite his misgivings—even though he was Lysander's identical twin, he hated the way he looked on camera—Lorcan found himself giving in to his more outgoing twin's wishes.

Lysander grinned his triumph and looked back at the camera. "That's right, Folks. You heard it! My twin brother, and very best friend, finally agreed to do a video with me. You have no idea how long I've been trying to convince him to say yes. The very idea seems to petrify him."

"I'm not scared," Lorcan rebutted.

"Whatever you say, Lorc, whatever you say. Anyways, today is our birthday, and we're nineteen years old. Can you believe it!?"

"I'm amazed I haven't killed 'Sander yet. If you guys really watch his videos, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from."

Lysander glared at him before he faced the camera again. "Anyways, we would really love some birthday wishes, so leave a comment. Prove to my brother how popular I am on youtube. Pretty please?"

X

"Over 500 comments," Lysander said, showing his laptop to Lorcan proudly.

Lorcan silently read them. "Have you looked at what they say?"

"A couple, but not all of them. Why?"

Lorcan smirked. "Most of them I'm a saint for putting up with you."

Lysander pouted. "I guess they're not as loyal as I thought."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 444)


	5. Justice (Hestia and Flora)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Twins Event  
 _Hestia and Flora Carrow_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
 _Bronze Stone - Justice_  
 _Prompts -_ _(_ _AU)_ _Blind / (_ _word)_ _twinkling / (_ _action)_ _cooking_

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge  
** _Prompt - -Write a story about a character with less the 100 fics in the archive_

xXx

 **Justice**

 _'It's not fair,'_ Hestia thought as she stared up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. She swallowed painfully, and her hand came up and clutched her throat. Tomorrow, she was going back to Hogwarts for her fifth year, and like she did every year, she thought about the injustice of it all.

It wasn't fair that Flora wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts. Who cared if she was blind? Flora still should have had the right to learn about how to use her magic. Instead, people who couldn't see were deemed unfit to be magic wielders. Some Pure-bloods thought blind people were on the same level as squibs, as if being sightless was a defect.

Hestia should have had her twin sister, and her best friend, with her throughout her schooling, but every September, they were forced to say goodbye to each other.

Flora, with her magic bound, would never know the joy of holding a wand. Would never feel the power of her magic coursing through her body. It was bad enough that she couldn't see the brightness of the stars or the beauty of the flowers, but she was also denied her birthright, all because of something she couldn't control.

It just wasn't fair.

Hestia sighed, stood up, and trudged back into the house. She stopped at the sight of Flora in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the family as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And to her, everything was normal.

She didn't understand how Flora was able to cook without being able to see, but it must have taken practice, and Flora was quite a remarkable cook. "Hey, Sis," Hestia greeted.

Flora smiled. "Excited about tomorrow?"

"Not really."

Flora turned around, and if her eyes worked, they would be looking at her with compassion. "You know it's okay to be excited. Just because I can't attend doesn't mean you have to act like going to Hogwarts is a chore."

"You _should_ be able to attend, though," Hestia said. Once again, she wanted to vow that she would get justice for her sister, but she knew there was no point. What good could a fifteen-year-old do?

But one day, when she was an adult, old enough to fight laws, she would work to get the law changed. Everyone, whether they were deaf or blind, should be allowed to learn magic. She might not be able to help Hestia, but she would work to make sure the next generation had it better.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 417)


End file.
